Beloved One
by SugarSweetLove
Summary: Setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang dikatakan neneknya, Arthur pergi dari mansionnya dan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal. Sampai suatu hari, Arthur ditemukan orang itu dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya. USUK, AU, Maid!Arthur Read and Review, please?


**Hoii~ Sugar masih di sini, nyan~  
Akhirnya, setelah dapat dukungan dari temen Sugar  
selama beberapa hari ini, Sugar memutuskan untuk  
melanjutkan fic ini, nyan~  
Ini fic kedua Sugar dan fic USUK pertama Sugar  
Mohon bantuannya, nyan~  
dan, Sugar mau ngucapin terima kasih buat Higashiyama-san yang udah  
bantuin dan kasih saran buat seragam maid-nya Arthur~  
Mulai, nyan~**

**Beloved One**

**Chapter 1 : The Fateful Meeting**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Humor/Slice of Life**

**Pair(s) : Main USUK and other pairs (yang mau rekues pair, silahkan~)**

**Warnings : Gaje, AU, Shonen-ai (udah jelas, kan?) , bikin mata sakit, Crossdress,  
Maid! Arthur, OOC (super sangat), typo(s), jalan cerita ngaco dan berantakan, dll..  
Don't Like, Don't Read and press the back button now~**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya-san, fic aneh bin gaje ini punya Sugar :D**

**~Start~**

Suatu hari, ada seorang anak bernama Arthur Kirkland yang tinggal bersama keluarganya dengan bahagia di suatu mansion di Kota London, Inggris. Arthur dan keluarganya sangat bahagia sekali waktu itu. Semuanya serba ada, kekayaan, uang yang melimpah, mansion yang besar, dan hal yang lainnya. Akan tetapi, keluarga Kirkland tidak sombong dengan kekayaan mereka, mereka tetap rendah hati dan hidup layaknya orang biasa, oleh karena itu, keluarga Kirkland terkenal dengan kebaikan mereka di kalangan para warga dan aristrokat.

Walau begitu, nenek Arthur tidak suka dengannya, dia menganggap Arthur adalah anak pembawa sial. Hal itu dimulai dari saat Arthur baru lahir, ibunya hampir sekarat setelah melahirkan Arthur jika tidak segera ditolong oleh para dokter dengan cepat. Hal membahayakan yang sama terjadi saat Arthur dan keluarganya sedang piknik bersama di daerah pegunungan, saat Arthur sedang mengejar seekor kupu-kupu, dia hampir terjatuh ke jurang kalau tidak ditolong ayahnya yang menggantikan posisinya waktu itu, sehingga ayahnya yang hampir terjatuh ke jurang, untungnya, ayah Arthur segera ditolong oleh ketiga kakak Arthur, Scott, William, dan Irene. Sejak kejadian membahayakan yang sering terjadi, nenek Arthur mulai mengatakan kalau Arthur itu anak yang membawa sial bagi keluarga mereka. Akan tetapi, orangtua Arthur percaya pada anaknya dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya kecelakaan saja.

Sampai hari di mana tragedi itu terjadi...

Arthur, ayah, ibu, dan kakak-kakaknya sedang pergi untuk berwisata bersama, mereka masih kelihatan sehat-sehat saja dan kelihatan sangat bahagia, mereka tidak mengetahui kalau kejadian hari itu akan merengut nyawa mereka semua. Saat mereka semua sedang berada di dalam mobil, dan ayah Arthur sedang menyetir, tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kereta kuda menuju kearah mobil mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan seketika, terjadilah kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa seluruh anggota Kirkland...

Kecuali...Arthur

Ya, Arthur selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, saat semua keluarga Arthur dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ayah, ibu, dan ketiga kakak Arthur dikatakan sudah meninggal dan tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi, tapi Arthur selamat, dan itu membuat nenek Arthur yang mendengar kabar dari dokter kalau hanya Arthur yang selamat, menjadi semakin benci kepada Arthur.

Dan pada saat pemakaman orangtua dan ketiga kakak Arthur, Arthur yang saat itu berumur 18 tahun, mengetahui semua hal pahit yang selama ini dia tidak tahu...  
Saat pemakaman berlangsung, nenek Arthur berteriak pada Arthur yang sedang meletakkan bunga di atas tanah kuburan keluarganya sambil berjalan ke arahnya dan menamparnya,

PLAK!

"Kau! Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Kau benar-benar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Masih berani datang kemari, Dasar anak pembawa SIAL!"

'Apa?'

"Kau...ibumu, ayahmu, dan ketiga kakakmu tidak percaya akan kata-kataku, oleh sebab itu...mereka sekarang tidak ada di sini lagi, tidak dapat berkumpul bersama-sama lagi...dan ini semua karena KAU! Kau yang membuat keluarga ini tertimpa banyak bencana! Lebih baik, setelah ini...kau pergi saja dari rumah ini, dan jangan kembali lagi!" kata nenek Arthur sambil menangis dan berusaha ditenangkan oleh bibi Arthur.

Arthur yang mendengar kata-kata neneknya hanya diam, terlalu shock untuk bergerak dan mengatakan sesuatu, terlalu shock setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang ditimpa oleh keluarganya...  
Dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat dilakukan Arthur tanpa berpikir waktu itu hanyalah...

Kabur dari tempat di mana dia berada sekarang.

Arthur berlari dan berlari terus, menjauh dari rumahnya, mansionnya...kata-kata neneknya mengulang-ngulang terus di kepalanya...

'Dasar anak pembawa SIAL!'

'Aku...anak pembawa sial...?'

'Benarkah itu...ayah, ibu...kakak...?'

Arthur masih terus berlari sampai-sampai, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia telah berada jauh sekali dari rumahnya dan berada di kawasan yang dia tidak ketahui.

Sampai hari ini, 1 minggu kemudian...

Arthur menjadi anak terlantar di jalanan kota London, sendirian, tanpa siapapun yang dia kenal, tidak tahu dia ada di mana, ketakutan, kelaparan, dan membutuhkan kehangatan keluarga.

Sampai dia ditemukan orang itu, di malam bersalju hari itu...

"Hei...hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kalau saja orang itu tidak menemukan Arthur, dia pasti sudah tidak ada sekarang, dia pasti sudah tidur untuk selamanya diantara tumpukan salju putih yang tebal.

"Ngg..."

"Ah, syukurlah...aku pikir kau sudah meninggal..." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum lega.

Sekarang, di hadapan Arthur, ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan dan menggunakan kacamata, memakai sweater merah dan celana jeans serta menggunakan jaket coklat dan syal hijau di lehernya.

"K-kau...siapa?" tanya Arthur sedikit khawatir dan takut sehingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan takut...aku tidak akan menyakitimu...lagipula, kenapa kau pingsan di tengah jalan seperti ini?" tanya pemuda tadi.

"...a-aku...aku t-tidak punya tempat tinggal sekarang...karena itu..." kata Arthur yang seketika merasakan dirinya ingin menagis mengingat apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Sadar akan hal itu, Arthur mengusap matanya,

"Ma-maaf,"

Pemuda yang ada di depan Arthur hanya menatap Arthur yang masih mengusap matanya. Dia merasa iba dengan Arthur yang sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang, dia merasa kalau Arthur...tidak pantas dengan wajah sedih seperti itu.

"...Bagaimana kalau kau...tinggal di rumahku? Kau tidak punya tempat tinggal, kan?"

"Eh?"

Arthur hanya terdiam, tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan orang yang tidak dia kenal di depannya. Ada orang yang mau menerimanya? Anak pembawa sial seperti dirinya?  
Arthur berpikir, dia tidak boleh membuat orang lain terkena sial karenanya, dia tidak boleh membuat pemuda di depannya mendapat ketidakbahagian seperti keluarganya.

"Ma-maaf...tapi, aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu..." kata Arthur.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan ini...Arthur kembali terdiam, jika dia mengatakan kalau dia adalah anak pembawa sial, pasti, orang dia depannya ini dapat segera menjauh darinya atau bahkan mengatakan ke semua orang kalau dia adalah anak pembawa sial sehingga Arthur ditolak oleh para warga dan tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal lagi. Tapi, Arthur melihat ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannnya, dia kelihatan baik, matanya tidak memancarkan kebencian seperti pandangan neneknya waktu itu. Mungkin...dia dapat dipercaya,

"I-itu karena...a-aku adalah anak pembawa s-sial..."

Mendengar kata-kata Arthur, pemuda tadi hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

'Ba-bagaimana, ini? B-bagaiman nasibku setelah ini?' batin Arthur memejamkan matanya karena takut apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"...Itu tidak masalah! Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? Kau tidak seperti anak yang akan membawakan kesialan," kata pemuda tersebut sambil menatap wajah Arthur.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Arthur memerah saat ditatap oleh pemuda yang dia tidak kenal di depannya, untung saja, saat itu sedang malam hari, dan gelap, jadi muka Arthur yang sudah memerah itu tidak terlihat oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

'K-kenapa jantungku berdebar terus? A-apa aku sakit?' tanya Arthur dalam hatinya.

"Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bukti yang jelas, kan?" kata pemuda tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Arthur.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Alfred F. Jones! Panggil aku Alfred saja!" kata pemuda yang bernama Alfred tersebut.

'Alfred...dia...satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimaku...'

Arthur dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh tangan Alfred yang diulurkannya tadi. Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Arthur merasa tubuhnya menjadi hangat.

'T-tangannya, hangat sekali...rasanya nyaman...' pikir Arthur yang masih menggenggam tangan Alfred tanpa sadar bahwa mukanya sudah sangat merah.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa Arthur sadari, sebuah syal berwarna hijau melingkar di sekitar lehernya, saat sadar akan hal tersebut, Arthur melihat siapa yang memakaikan syal untuknya yang ternyata adalah Alfred.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, kupikir kamu pasti kedinginan, hari ini dingin sekali apalagi saat malam hari seperti ini!"

Jika bisa, wajah Arthur pasti akan bertambah merah bahkan dapat menyaingi tomat yang sudah matang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumahku! Di sini dingin sekali!" kata Alfred sambil menggenggam tangan Arthur dan mulai berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

Arthur hanya mengikuti Alfred selama perjalanan sambil memikirkan sesuatu untuk dapat membalas kebaikan Alfred. Sampai dia akhirnya mengatakannya,

"A-anu...a-aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu! Kumohon, ijinkanlah aku melakukannya!"

Alfred terdiam dan menegok ke arah Arthur yang sedang berada di belakangnya. Alfred berpikir sebentar,

'Dia ingin membalas kebaikanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hmmm...ah! itu dia!' setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya Alfred mempunyai ide dan mengatakan,

"Bagimana kalau kau menjadi pelayan pribadi di rumahku?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku...sekarang, pelayan pribadiku yang sebelumnya sudah keluar, dan belum menemukan pengganti, bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menjadi pelayan pribadi baruku?"

Sekarang, giliran Arthur yang berpikir akan tawaran yang diberikan Alfred, Aku? Menjadi pelayan pribadinya? Aku tidak pernah bekerja sebelumnya...tapi, ini semua akan kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya!

"B-baiklah...aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Tapi, sebelumnya, aku belum tahu namamu dari tadi...boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku! Aku belum memberitahukan namaku! Namaku Arthur Kirkland, salam kenal...Alfred," kata Arthur sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Saat itulah, saat Alfred melihat senyuman Arthur, dia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia juga merasa senang melihat Arthur tersenyum seperti itu, dia merasa senyuman lebih cocok untuk Arthur.

"Salam kenal juga...Arthur..."

**~ Beloved One ~**

Saat sampai di rumah Alfred atau yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai mansion, ya, ternyata Alfred adalah orang kaya. Hal tersebut membuat Arthur teringat akan mansionnya dulu dan mengingatkan dia akan keluarganya. Sadar akan hal itu, Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan semua tentang keluarganya.

"Kita sudah sampai! Ayo masuk!" kata Alfred sambil membawa Arthur ke depan pintu.

"Elizaveta! Aku pulang!"

'Elizaveta?'

Pintu depan mansion terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang sepertinya masih terlihat muda dan menggunakan seragam maid berwarna hijau tua dengan rok panjang dan apron putih dengan renda manis di sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda. Ah, ini siapa, ya kalau boleh saya tahu?" tanya maid yang bernama Elizaveta tadi sambil menatap Arthur yang ada di sebelah Alfred

"Oh, ya! Eli, perkenalkan, dia adalah Arthur Kirkland, pelayan pribadiku yang baru!" kata Alfred memperkanalkan Arthur kepada Elizaveta yang masih menatap Arthur.

"Arthur? Dia...laki-laki?"

Mendengar kata-kata Elizaveta, Alfred dan Arthur hanya memberi tatapan bingung pada Elizaveta.

"Apa maksudmu, Eli? Sudah jelas Arthur itu laki-laki! Dari sisi mana kau melihatnya yang mirip dengan perempuan?" tanya Alfred masih bingung dengan perkataan Elizaveta.

"Ah! Maafkan saya! Karena kau terlihat seperti perempuan, saya jadi salah sangka!" kata Elizaveta meminta maaf kepada Arthur. 'Postur tubuhnya seperti perempuan, wajahnya juga, sepertinya cocok dipakaikan baju maid...' batin Elizaveta sambil tersenyum menyeramkan dan membuat Alfred dan Arthur merinding.

"Kalau begitu, Eli, tolong kau antarkan Arthur ke kamarnya, ya," kata Alfred sambil menyerahkan Arthur kepada Elizaveta. "Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu setelah itu." Lanjut Alfred.

Elizaveta mengangguk dan segera mengantarkan Arthur menuju kamar barunya, sedangkan Arthur, dia penasaran kenapa Alfred ingin bicara dengan Elizaveta nanti.

**~ Beloved One ~**

"Nah, Arthur, ini kamarmu. Kalau begitu, saya akan ke bawah dulu, kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja saya! Oh, ya, saya belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya adalah Elizaveta Hedervary dan saya adalah maid dari tuan muda Alfred, senang berkenalan denganmu, Arthur, mohon bantuannya, ya! Baiklah, saya pergi dulu, permisi." Kata Elizaveta panjang lebar kemudian meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di kamar barunya.

Arthur mulai melihat-lihat kamar barunya. Tembok berwarna hijau muda yang masih bagus tanpa retak satupun. Lantainyapun sepertinya terbuat dari kayu dengan kualitas yang bagus dan kuat. Di kamar baru Arthur terdapat satu tempat tidur single yang sederhana dan disebelahnya terdapat satu lemari kecil, walau terlihat sederhana, kamar milik Arthur dapat dikatakan bagus.

Saat Arthur melihat-lihat kamar barunya, dia jadi teringat pada Alfred.

'Alfred ada di mana, ya? Tadi katanya dia ada urusan dengan Elizaveta, tapi, urusan apa?'

Arthur jadi penasaran akan urusan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Alfred dan Elizaveta, semakin dipikirkan, dia jadi memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

'A-apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Tenang, Arthur, mereka hanya membicarakan sesuatu saja, itu saja...kan?' batin Arthur khawatir dan...cemburu?

'Tidak, Arthur, kau tidak cemburu dengan Elizaveta hanya karena dia dipanggil oleh Alfred dan kau tidak, mereka hanya bicara, pasti hanya itu saja! Lagipula, aku tidak suka dengan Alfred...kan? tidak! Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan Alfred! Kami kan baru bertemu!'

Setelah itu, Arthur berpikir terus sampai dia tertidur di kasur baru miliknya karena kelelahan setelah apa yang telah terjadi selama seminggu ini sebelum bertemu dengan Alfred.

**~ Beloved One ~**

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, tuan muda?"

"Hmmm...tidak, yang ini tidak cocok dengan Arthur,"

"Hmmm...kalau yang ini, bagaimana? Modelnya lucu,"

"Tidak. Terlalu mencolok dan banyak rendanya."

Alfred dan Elizaveta sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk memilih seragam kerja untuk Arthur, tapi, sepertinya, mereka sedang memilih seragam...maid? kenapa begitu? Mari kita lihat beberapa waktu lalu...

**Flashback Start**

Saat Elizaveta selesai menagntarkan Arthur ke kamarnya, dia turun ke bawah dan menemui Alfred di ruang tamu,

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, tuan muda. Jadi, kita yang akan memilihkan seragam untuk Arthur kali ini juga?" tanya Elizaveta.

"Sepertinya begitu, dilihat dari keadaannya," kata Alfred yang sedang meminum kopi dan sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, kita akan memilih seragam yang seperti apa, tuan muda?"

"Seragam yang biasa-biasa saja,"

"Ehhh...tuan muda, bukankah itu terlalu membosankan...ah! bagaimana kalau seragam maid saja?" tanya Elizaveta dengan mata berbinar.

Alfred yang sedang meminum kopinya, langsung menyemburkannya saat mendengar kalau Arthur lebih baik memakai seragam maid.

"A-apa maksudmu, Eli? Arthur, kan-"

"Dia cocok memakai seragam maid! Pasti Arthur akan jadi canti-maksud saya jadi manis jika memakai seragam maid! Coba tuan muda bayangkan!" kata Elizaveta dengan semangat membara.

Alfred langsung termakan kata-kata Elizaveta dan membayangkan jika Arthur memakai seragam maid sambil malu-malu.

'Arthur akan terlihat manis juga dengan seragam maid, ya...'

"Baiklah, tapi ini kau yang memintanya, ya...ambilkan semua lemari yang berisi seragam maid."

"Baiklah, tuan muda!"

**Flashback End**

"Ah! Tuan muda! Yang ini pasti cocok untuk Arthur!"

Alfred menengok ke arah seragam yang dimaksud oleh Elizaveta. Di depannya, ada sebuah seragam maid yang berbentuk dress berwarna hitam gelap dengan lengan panjang dan rok panjang yang memiliki renda-renda manis di baliknya, seragam tersebut juga memiliki apron putih yang memiliki renda di sekitarnya. Di bagian lehernya terdapat pita manis berwarna hitam seperti warna dress-nya.

Alfred yang melihat seragam maid di depannya merasa kalau seragam itu cocok sekali untuk Arthur.

"Yang ini...yang ini cocok untuk Arthur! Kita pakai yang ini, Eli!" kata Alfred yang akhirnya menentukan seragam untuk Arthur setelah seragam yang ke 288.

'Fufufufu...selera tuan muda boleh juga...untung seragam yang ini masih ada...' batin Elizaveta sambil menyeringai layaknya orang jahat.

Elizaveta segera melipat dan merapikan seragam maid untuk Arthur, "Tuan muda, saya akan mencuci seragam ini dulu, supaya Arthur bisa memakainya besok pagi," Kata Elizaveta sambil menuju ke arah pintu ruang tamu.

"Permisi, tuan muda."

"Baiklah, silahkan pergi, Eli. Dan jangan lupa siapkan seragam itu untuk Arthur besok pagi." Kata Alfred yang bangkit berdiri dari sofanya.

Elizaveta hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang tamu.

Cklek

Setelah Elizaveta keluar, Alfred berpikir apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. 'Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Arthur? Tapi, dia memang terlihat manis dengan seragam maid...sudahlah, aku mau melihat keadaan Arthur.'

Alfred segera pergi ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamar Arthur yang lampunya masih menyala. Melihat lampu kamar Arthur masih menyala, Alfred melihat jam tangan yang dia kenakan di lengannya.

'Jam setengah dua belas malam...Arthur belum tidur?'

Penasaran, Alfred membuka pintu kamar Arthur dan mengintip dari sisi pintu. Apa yang dia lihat benar-benar membuat Alfred tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Di kasur milik Arthur, di sana, Arthur tertidur dengan lelap dan masih mengenakan syal milik Alfred. Sepertinya, dia lupa melepasnya dan mengembalikannya kepada Alfred. Melihat Arthur tertidur dengan lelap, Alfred berjalan ke arah Arthur yang masih tertidur.

Saat melihat Arthur dari dekat, Alfred melihat wajah Arthur terlihat sangat tenang saat tertidur, seperti orang yang sama sekali tidak memilki masalah seperti menjadi anak pembawa kesialan. Saat memikirkan kata-kata Arthur saat di jalan sebelumnya,

'...A-aku adalah anak pembawa s-sial...'

'Kenapa Arthur disebut anak pembawa sial? Siapa yang menyebutnya seperti itu? Padahal...Arthur tidak terlihat seperti anak pembawa kesialan...' pikir Alfred yang masih melihat Arthur yang sedang tertidur lelap.

'Sudahlah, akan kutanyakan pada Arthur besok saja...'

Saat Alfred ingin keluar dari kamar Arthur, dia mendengar suara bersin yang langsung membuat Alfred menengok ke arah suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari Arthur yang sedikit menggigil.

Melihat keadaan Arthur, Alfred segera kembali mendekati Arthur dan mengambil selimut yang ada di pinggir kasur. Alfred meletakkan selimut yang dia ambil di atas tubuh Arthur untuk menyelimutinya. Setelah diselimuti oleh Alfred, Arthur sudah tidak menggigil lagi.

Melihat Arthur sudah baik-baik saja, Alfred tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar Arthur sambil megucapkan,

"Good Night, Arthur..."

**~ Beloved One ~**

Keesokkan paginya...

Arthur yang masih tertidur dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela yang ada di kamarnya, dan suara burung-burung yang sedang berkicau.

"Nggg..."

Arthur yang terbangun segera melihat keadaan di sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung sampai tiba-tiba dia ingat semuanya.

'Oh, ya...sekarang...aku tinggal di rumah Alfred dan menjadi pelayan pribadinya...'

Arthur berencana untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelimutinya. Arthur mengambil benda yang menylimutinya yang ternyata adalah sebuah selimut.

'Aneh...seingatku, kemarin, aku tidak memakai selimut ini...ngomong-ngomong, kapan aku tertidur? Seingatku, kemarin aku masih berpikir soal Alfred dan Elizaveta lalu...setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi...apa ada yang menyelimutiku tadi malam?' tanya Arthur dalam hati sampai dia juga sadar kalau syal milik Alfred masih terpakai di sekitar lehernya.

"Ah, aku pasti lupa mengembalikannya ke Alfred kemarin...akan kukembalikan sekarang," kata Arthur sambil melepas syal milik Alfred dari lehernya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Alfred.

**~ Beloved One ~**

Alfred yang sudah terbangun beberapa menit setelah Arthur bangun, sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kamar Arthur untuk melihat keadaannya sekaligus membangunkannya.

'Apa Arthur sudah bangun, ya?'

Saat sampai di depan kamar Arthur, Alfred membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan Arthur secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kaget.

"Arthur? Apa kau sudah-" Alfred berhenti ketika melihat bahwa kamar Arthur kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Arthur sama sekali.

"A-Arthur...?"

Alfred mencari Arthur di sekitar kamarnya, berharap Arthur masih ada di sekitar kamarnya. Tetapi, Alfred tidak menemukan Arthur di mana-mana.

"Arthur...apa dia masih ada di sekitar rumah ini? Akan kutanyakan pada Eli apa dia melihat Arthur atau tidak!" Kata Alfred sambil berlari menuju dapur yang ada di dalam mansionnya.

"ELI! !"

Elizaveta yang saat itu sedang memasak sarapan langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan Alfred. Sambil menenangkan diri, Elizaveta berjalan ke arah Alfred.

"Ada apa, tuan muda? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Saya jadi kaget!"

"Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu! Eli, apa kau melihat Arthur di sekitar sini? !" tanya Alfred yang khawatir pada Elizaveta yang masih kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, tuan muda? Arthur kan masih ada di-"

"Dia TIDAK ada di kamarnya! Saat aku datang untuk melihat apa dia sudah bangun atau tidak, dia sudah tidak ada di kamarnya!" kata Alfred yang sudah mulai berteriak pada Elizaveta.

"APA? ! Bagaimana bisa? !" sekarang giliran Elizaveta yang berteriak karena kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan mudanya barusan.

"Makanya aku juga tidak tahu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? ! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? !"

"Tenanglah, tuan muda! Pasti Arthur masih ada di sekitar sini! Ayo kita cari!"

Sesaat sebelum Alfred dan Elizaveta memulai pencarian mereka, ada suara yang memanggil Alfred yang langsung membuat yang dipanggil menengok,

"Alfred?"

Alfred yang terhenti dan langsung menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, terkejut dengan siapa yang memanggilnya.

"A-Arthur?"

"Iya, Alfred. Ini aku. Kalian berdua sedang a-"

Sebelum Arthur menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Alfred sudah memeluknya terlebih dahulu langsung membuat Arthur kaget dan seketika wajahnya langsung memerah.

"A-A-Al-"

"Jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi! Aku benar-benar khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa!" kata Alfred yang masih tetap memeluk Arthur.

"E-eh? M-memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan s-sampai membuatmu khawatir seperti ini?" tanya Arthur yang kebingungan.

"Aku kira kau pergi meninggalkan rumah ini a-atau ada yang menculikmu atau hal lainnya!" Jawab Alfred yang sekarang memeluk Arthur lebih erat.

Arthur yang wajahnya sudah memerah, makin memerah ketika Alfred memeluknya lebih erat, "A-Alfred! T-tolong lepaskan a-aku!" kata Arthur yang mulai memberontak.

Alfred menuruti kata-kata Arthur dan melepaskannya. Alfred melihat Arthur yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah lalu mengatakan,

"Arthur, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau tidak ada di kamarmu saat aku ingin melihat keadaanmu tadi?"

"E-eh? A-aku...maaf...aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini kepadamu saja, Alfred," kata Arthur sambil menyerahkan syal milik Alfred.

Alfred terdiam, jadi, Arthur hanya ingin mengembalikan syal milikku? Makanya dia tidak ada di kamarnya tadi untuk...mencariku? Untuk mengembalikan syal ini? Alfred melihat syal yang ada di tangan Arthur dan mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih, Arthur." Kata Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Arthur memerah setelah mendengar kalau Alfred mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan tersenyum. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena takut ketahuan Alfred sambil mengatakan,

"S-sama-sama..."

Sedangkan Elizaveta yang dari tadi dilupakan, sedang melihat hasil potretan yang dia ambil saat Alfred memeluk Arthur sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan di dalam kamarnya.

**~ Beloved One ~**

"Jadi Arthur, ini seragam kerja milikmu! Pakai, ya!" kata Elizaveta sambil menyerahkan seragam kerja baru milik Arthur kepadanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan segera mengganti bajuku dulu." Kata Arthur sambil menuju kamarnya.

Elizaveta hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan Arthur yang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Arthur...

Sekarang, Arthur sedang menatap seragam kerja baru miliknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan bingung. Kenapa? Karena yang ada di depan matanya adalah seragam maid, bukannya seragam pelayan atau yang lainnya.

'A-apa ini? I-ini kan, seragam m-maid! Apa aku harus memakai ini? !' batin Arthur yang masih memperhatikan seragam miliknya.

'Tidak mungkin, kan? A-aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian perempuan! Aku ini laki-laki!'

Saat tengah berpikir, ada suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Arthur. Arthur menengok ke arah suara ketukan tersebut.

"Arthur, apa kau sudah selesai? Lama sekali..."

'E-Elizaveta! Benar juga! Dia yang memberiku seragam ini, aku harus menanyakan soal seragam maid ini!'

"Elizaveta! Apa benar ini seragam yang harus aku pakai?" tanya Arthur.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak salah memberimu seragam, kok!" kata Elizaveta dari sisi lain pintu.

"T-tapi, yang kau berikan ini...s-seragam m-maid! Aku harus memakai seragam maid? !"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Arthur sepertinya mendengar suara kecil seperti tawa seseorang dari sisi luar kamarnya. Lalu, akhirnya Elizaveta menjawab,

"Tentu saja kau harus memakai seragam maid itu, Arthur!"

"A-aku tidak mau! L-lagipula, aku malu kalau harus memakai seragam maid saat bekerja!" kata Arthur masih tetap ngotot.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja! Nanti tuan muda marah kalau kelamaan menunggu! Lagipula, seragam itu tuan muda yang memilihnya!"

Arthur terdiam, a-apa? Alfred yang memilihkan seragam ini untukku? Apa dia sudah tidak waras? A-aku tidak mau memakai seragam ini! T-tapi, aku takut Alfred akan marah kepadaku...sudahlah, aku menyerah...

"B-baiklah...aku akan memakai seragam ini..."

Elizaveta yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung kegirangan dalam hati. Akhirnya! Akihirnya, Arthur menyerah juga! Aku penasaran dengan reaksi tuan muda nanti...

Ketika Elizaveta masih memikirkan soal 'reaksi tuan muda' dan 'Arthur memakai seragam maid' , pintu kamar Arthur terbuka dan Elizaveta langsung tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat di depannya sekarang. Dia langsung berpikir satu hal,

'Ini pasti akan menarik..'

**~ Beloved One ~**

Alfred sedang duduk di sofa yan berada di ruang tamu sambil menunggu kedatangan Elizaveta dan Arthur yang...mengenakan seragam maid...

'Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah menyuruh Arthur mengenakan seragam maid! Kenapa pikiranku jadi seperti ini sejak bertemu Arthur? Akh! Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti! !' batin Alfred yang sekarang sedang mengacak-acakkan rambutnya sendiri.

"Tuan muda! Arthur sudah siap!"

Mendengar suara Elizaveta, Alfred berhenti mengacak-acakkan rambutnya dan melihat Elizaveta dan...Arthur yang sekarang mengenakan seragam maid.

Alfred tidak dapat percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Arthur, yang mengenakan seragam maid...manis sekali. Menurut Alfred sekarang, Arthur adalah maid termanis yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"K-kau terlihat manis sekali, Artie!"

Mendengar kalau dia dipanggil 'Artie' dan disebut manis, Arthur menjadi kaget dan wajahnya memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"A-Artie?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau...tidak suka dengan panggilan itu?"

"Ah! T-tidak! P-panggilan itu tidak masalah untukku!" kata Arthur khawatir. 'Khususnya jika kau yang mengatakannya...' lanjut Arthur dalam hati. Sadar apa yang telah dia pikirkan, Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'A-aku berpikir apa, sih? ! I-itu tidak benar!'

Elizaveta masih memotret Arthur dan Alfred secara diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan oleh mereka berdua. Saat mengecek hasil foto-foto yang dia dapat, dia merasakan ada yang kurang pada Arthur. Lalu dia menyadarinya.

"AH!"

"A-ada apa, Eli? !" tanya Alfred yang kaget.

"A-ada yang kurang pada Arthur! Tunggu sebentar! Akan saya ambilkan dulu!" kata Elizaveta sambil berlari entah ke mana.

Alfred dan Arthur hanya bingung pada kelakuan Elizaveta tadi yang terlihat khawatir. Setelah beberapa menit, Elizaveta kembali sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu! Ini, Arthur! Saya bawakan ini untukmu!" kata Elizaveta sambil mengangkat benda yang dibawanya.

"Anu...itu...headress, kan?" tanya Arthur sambil melihat headress yang berenda dengan pita berwarna hitam di ujung headress tersebut.

"Ya! Kau benar Arthur! Ini adalah headress yang cocok dengan seragammu! Pakai, ya!" kata Elizaveta dengan semangat sambil menyerahkan headress tersebut kepada Arthur.

Arthur hanya melihat headress yang diberikan oleh Elizaveta lalu melihat Alfred yang hanya menatapnya dari tadi kemudian melihat Elizaveta yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar.

'S-sekarang, a-aku harus memakai ini? Bagimana ini? Aku malu jika harus menggunakan headress seperti ini! Apalagi di depan Alfred!'

Arthur yang tidak sadar kalau headress-nya telah diambil oleh Alfred, baru menyadarinya ketika Alfred mendekatinya dan wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

"A-Alfred?"

"Tenang saja. Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya, biar aku yang memakaikannya." Kata Alfred yang terus mendekati Arthur.

Arthur ingin sekali mendorong Alfred dan mengatakan bahwa dia dapat memakai headress itu tanpa bantuannya, tetapi, Arthur tidak dapat melakukannya, tubuhnya kaku dan dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Saat Alfred merendahkan tubuhnya supaya sejajar dengan Arthur, Arthur merasakan wajahnya kembali panas dan dia segera memejamkan matanya saat Alfred mulai memakaikan headress tersebut di kepalanya.

Arthur benar-benar merasa malu dan...senang? apa dia senang bisa sedekat ini dengan Alfred? Arthur masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya, yang dia ketahui hanya satu, saat dia berada di dekat Alfred atau saat Alfred tersenyum padanya atau menatapnya, Arthur merasakan wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan juga, dia,

Merasa nyaman dan aman bila di dekat Alfred

'A-apa aku...benar-benar suka dengan Alfred? Aku masih belum yakin...a-aku baru bertemu dengan Alfred kemarin, dia yang menyelamatkanku dan juga Alfred adalah...tuanku sekarang, setelah aku menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Kalau aku tidak menyukainya, kenapa jantungku berdebar terus saat berdekatan dengan Alfred? ...a-aku benar-benar belum yakin dengan perasaanku ini...'

"Nah, sudah selesai, Artie!"

Arthur segera sadar dari pikirannya dan menghadap Alfred yang memberikan senyuman kepadanya. Arthur hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatakan,

"T-terima kasih, A-Alfred..."

Alfred yang mendengar kata-kata Arthur, tersenyum melihat Arthur yang keliahatan malu-malu seperti itu.

"Sama-sama, Arthur."

"Ayo, kita lihat ada pekerjaan apa saja yang harus kau lakukan di sini!" kata Alfred sambil menggandeng tangan Arthur.

"...Baiklah...Alfred..." kata Arthur yang mengikuti Alfred yang sedang berjalan di depannya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Sementara Elizaveta, merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendapatkan foto saat Alfred dan Arthur berduaan dan kelihatan sangat dekat satu sama lain. Elizaveta merasa dirinya beruntung sekali dapat bekerja sebagai maid di mansion milik Alfred

**~ TBC ~**

**Silahkan bunuh Sugar kalau kalian ingin  
GAAAAHHHH! Hancur banget ini fic! Rasanya pengen Sugar discontinued aja!  
Entah kenapa, Alfred dan Arthur (sangat) OOC, nyan...=_=;  
Dan, Arthur keliatan sangat uke banget setelah Sugar baca ulang. Sugar ga maksud bikin kayak gitu lho...dan chapter ini jadinya kepanjangan banget! 4.000 words lebih! Tangan Sugar pegel~  
Silahkan review dan saran, nyan~ itu membuat Sugar bersemangat lanjutin fic gaje ini~**

**Oh, ya! Kalau ada yang ingin tau umur karakter yang ada di sini, ini nih liat di bawah :**

**Arthur : 18**

**Alfred : 17 (yap, Sugar bikin Alfred lebih muda cuma setahun sama Arthur)**

**Elizaveta : sekitar 20-an?**

**Itu aja, nyan~ sampai ketemu di chapter 2~!**

**Sign,**

**~SugarSweetLove**


End file.
